Antes da Tempestade
by lizzie.darcy
Summary: Antes da guerra, antes da jornada ter um final, algo acontece quando Ginny é deixada para trás. Algo acontece quando Draco pensa não ter mais saída. Antes da tempestade chegar, muitas coisas vão mudar. DG em Hogwarts 6o. ano.


Prólogo – Tempos cinzentos

O ainda nem havia nascido, mas Draco já estava acordado. Graças aos feitiços de que era dotada, a mansão em nada revelava o calor grudento e sufocante do verão que já reinava lá fora. Parecia que logo cairia uma tempestade, o ar estava pesado e ventava muito.

Na verdade, ele mal havia conseguido dormir, apensa cochilara durante toda a noite, acordando de hora em hora. A ansiedade de voltar a Hogwards simplesmente não deixava sua mente descansar. Aquele seria seu último ano, não só de escola, mas também de inocência, e o sentimento de algo horrível prestes a acontecer não abandonava seu peito. Com relutância se obrigou a levantar, tentando afastar os insistentes pensamentos sombrios. Era a concretização dos sonhos de seu pai, dos seus sonhos, não era? Ele estava feliz, não estava?

"_Não, não estou"_ – concluiu com tristeza, respondo as perguntas daquela vozinha insistente e terrivelmente inoportuna dentro da sua cabeça.

Tomou um banho gelado. Se secou, enrolou a toalha na cintura e penteou os cabelos, deixando-os molhados. Se vestiu automaticamente, sem prestar atenção nem se olhar no imenso espelho, mas impecável e todo de preto como sempre. Fechou os baús (era um Malfoy, e portanto tinha baús, assim mesmo, no plural) e os transportou para o andar inferior, onde seriam levados para a bela carruagem de cavalos voadores negros.

Desceu as escadas, e encontrou a mãe no salão de refeições da família, já tomando café da manhã, sozinha na ampla mesa. Por um momento, antes que ela notasse sua presença no aposento, Draco conseguiu vislumbrar tristeza naqueles olhos azuis cinzentos tão parecidos com os seus próprios, que miravam a janela. Mas tudo não passou de um segundo. Assim que o viu, sua mãe voltou a ter aquele elegante ar blasé que sempre ostentava. A máscara estava de volta ao seu rosto.

- Acordou cedo, querido. Venha, sente-se e me faça companhia. – ela disse, calmamente, tentando fingir normalidade. Um desconhecido teria acreditado, mas Draco não era um desconhecido, e sabia tanto de atuação educada quanto a mãe. Era quase um dom familiar. Observava a mãe durante toda a vida, e conseguiu perceber a tristeza por traz daquele tom leve.

- Onde está meu pai? – Draco perguntou, tentando soar casual, entrando na encenação de dia feliz e normal.

- Negócios. – foi tudo que sua mãe conseguiu proferir, encarando sua própria xícara de chá. O resto da refeição transcorreu em silêncio. Draco sabia que sua mãe, apesar de simpatizar com as idéias do Lord sobre a soberania dos sangues-puros, o fazia apenas porque lhe era conveniente, e na verdade se importava muito mais com sua família do que com qualquer ideologia. Portanto, as ausências cada vez mais freqüentes e longas de Lúcio a deixavam muito preocupada. Sentiu a garganta apertar, sua vontade era gritar, interrogar a mãe, fazê-la para de encenar, obter alguma reação real. A falta de informações sobre o pai, a situação dos negócios do Lord e todo aquele jogo de cena eram torturantes. Suspirou levemente, e se concentrou em não aborrecer ainda mais a mãe. Ela já tinha problemas suficientes.

- Mãe, já vou. A senhora não precisa me acompanhar esse ano e... – Draco disse, genuinamente preocupado com a mãe. Ela era o seu mundo, a única pessoa com quem realmente se preocupava. Tão frágil, por trás daquela imagem de elegância e segurança... a única pessoa que ele sabia que não o via como mais um mero peão no jogo da guerra. Ela o amava. A única pessoa em todo o mundo que o amava.

- Bobagem, querido. Você sabe que eu sempre fiz questão de me despedir de você na estação, não é? E estou feliz que você vai estar em segurança em Hogwards esse ano apesar de... bom, você sabe. Vamos então?– a mãe disse, levemente nervosa. Draco sorriu. Sua mãe nunca o desapontaria, ela nunca o deixaria só.

Debaixo da chuva, Ginny não conseguia se livrar do nó na garganta que a incomodava há dias. Na verdade, ele estava ali, se fazendo presente em todos desde o começo de agosto, quando Harry finalmente se fora - junto com Hermione e o Rony, claro. Ela estava realmente sozinha agora. Durante anos havia se acostumado a observar o trio de amigos, flutuando ao redor deles, sem realmente fazer parte do grupo, mas se sentindo acompanhada e segura. Tê-los por perto era algo reconfortante, e só agora ela podia notar como eles faziam falta.

Era cedo ainda, mas a estação já estava cheia. Chovia forte, o céu estava escuro, tirando um pouco da alegria de reencontrar os amigos e voltar para a escola. Sua mãe a olhava ansiosamente sem falar nada, já que era estranho que esse ano só houvesse uma das crianças Weasleys para embarcar. Ela sabia que a mãe estava preocupada com Rony, nunca tinha concordado coma idéia dos três saírem sozinhos pelo mundo. Seu pai e os gêmeos conversavam entre si, alheios à tensão das duas mulheres. Ginny só conseguia se sentir ainda mais solitária e melancólica. De repente, sentiu uma mão no seu ombro:

- Ei, Gin! Caramba, nem é aula de História da Magia e já está viajando, é? – Ginny ouviu uma voz alegre entre risos, e se virou, com o primeiro sorriso genuíno de dias no rosto.

- Colin! Luna! Ai gente, que bom ver vocês! – ela disse, já agarrando os amigos em um grande abraço coletivo.

- Oi Ginny! Também estava com saudades de você... – disse Luna no meio do abraço, sempre com aquele misterioso ar sonhador no rosto. Ela estava linda, seus cabelos pareciam mais claros e longos, como de uma sereia, e sua pele havia ganhado um tom rosado durante as férias. Ginny sabia que muitos a achavam maluca, mas ela só podia amar a doce insensatez da amiga. Sorriu ainda mais.

- Vamos embarcar? Quero pegar uma cabine só para nós três, para conversarmos muito sério, viu mocinha? – Colin perguntou divertido, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O rapaz segurava seu braço amigavelmente. _"Como senti falta deles!"_, Ginny pensou, sentindo o frio da solidão ser deixado para trás, sendo substituída pelo sentimento morno e confortável de ser querida e estar entre amigos.

- Sim, sim, claro, só vou me despedir do pessoal... já venho– Ginny respondeu, e correu para abraçar seus irmãos, que juntos cochichavam sobre as invenções que haviam lhe dado para que testasse na escola.

- Gi, tome cuidado! Você sabe que nenhum professor ou monitor pode ver essas cosias, são protótipos... e não deixe de mandar corujas dizendo o que os outros alunos acharam, hein? – Disse Jorge, enquanto a abraçava. Sem dúvida, os gêmeos eram seus irmãos favoritos. Sua mãe revirou os olhos, e começou um sermão sobre o perigo das "gemialidades" na escola, o qual Ginny interrompeu com um abraço apertado:

- Claro mamãe, não estou levando nada das Gemialidades Weasleys comigo – falou com voz doce e seu olhar mais inocente – Vou me comportar como sempre, nunca faria nada que a preocu... - nesse momento, percebeu uma cabeça loira conhecida no meio da multidão, e Ginny não ouvia mais o que a mãe falava com tanta ênfase.

Draco desviava das pessoas irritado quando sentiu o peso de um olhar sobre si. Se virou e encontrou o já costumeiro bolo de cabeças ruivas que encontrava no início de cada ano letivo. _"Plebe"_, ele pensou com desprezo. Mas, nesse ano, ele notou a ausência do "Trio Maravilha" entre eles. E também que um belo par de olhos castanhos aveludados que o fitavam, com uma mistura de acusação, desafio e curiosidade. Se admirou com tantos significados em um só olhar, mas aqueles olhos eram muito expressivos, e a dona não fazia a mínima questão de disfarçar seus pensamentos. Muito pelo contrário.

Assim, mesmo contra a vontade, foi obrigado a analisar a ruiva dos pés à cabeça, se detendo nas curvas que haviam surgido naquele verão, pensando como ela parecia mais madura... e chocado constatou ela parecia fazer o mesmo._"O que a fêmea Weasley tanto olha?" _pensou, incomodado, _"bom, ela é pobretona, e RUIVA, e namoradinha do babaca do Potter, e ainda irmã daquela anta do Weasley cãozinho do Potter, e... tudo isso. Mas bem que está... não, sem mas. Eu sou um Malfoy. Não penso nada bom sobre qualquer um dos Weasleys pobretões. E ponto final."_. Resolveu não demonstrar o quanto aquele olhar penetrante o incomodava, e passou bem perto da menina, com o nariz empinado, desafiante. Porém, no último momento, já muito próximo, olhando diretamente para ela, fez algo impensado:

- Weasley. – cumprimentou com a voz arrastada de sempre, levantando as sobrancelhas, como um cumprimento, andando na direção do vagão, passando por ela. _"O que eu estou dizendo?"_ - pensou, assustado com o próprio impulso.

- Malfoy. – respondeu prontamente Ginny, sem saber exatamente o porque daquele cumprimento. Ele passou, e ela se sentiu confusa. Nenhum outro integrante do grupo reparou no fato, os homens conversando ainda, e a mãe continuando seu sermão ininterrupto. _"O que ele está fazendo aqui depois de tudo? Como ele tem coragem? Mas ele parecia... diferente. Mais velho. Mais... ai, o que eu estou pensando! Ele não está mais NADA. E ainda me cumprimentou. Merlin! Por que o Malfoy simplesmente me cumprimentou? Assim, do nada? Sem nenhum xingamento? Garanto que ele nem sabe o meu primeiro nome! E por que eu simplesmente respondi, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo um Malfoy cumprimentando uma Weasley?"_. Ginny colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e voltou a focar a mãe, tentando escutar o ela dizia e balançando a cabeça como se concordasse com tudo, mas continuava confusa com sua própria atitude.

- Bom mãe, tenho que ir. Pode deixar, farei tudo direito.

- Ai querida, tome cuidado... a guerra, você sabe... – disse a mãe, a abraçando mais forte, entre lágrimas, a apertando entre os braços – e me escreva sempre, viu? Nem que seja só para dizer que está tudo bem... ando tão preocupada com você, seu irmão está longe, o ...

- Claro mamãe, pode deixar. – Ginny interrompeu, antes que a mãe falasse sobre Harry. Era doloroso demais tocar no assunto. Tudo era tão recente... Finalmente se despediu de todos e voltou para os amigos. Colin, claro, tinha percebido tudo e via claramente a confusão nos olhos da amiga. Era um dom para ele sempre captar tudo que se passa. Para Ginny estava mais para uma maldição naquele momento:

- Gininha, acho que esse ano promete, hein... arrasando corações e nem chegamos na escola ainda! – disse, sorrindo maliciosamente, no que a ruiva, sem saber exatamente porque, corou.

- Ãh? O que aconteceu? – Luna respondeu, baixando o exemplar de "O Pasquim", avoada, parecendo acordar de um sonho.

- Nada amiga, nada... – Ginny sorria enquanto abraçava a amiga. _"Bom, algumas coisas continuam normais.."_ pensou, com um sorriso, enquanto pegava o baú e seguia com os amigos para dentro do trem, torcendo para que um milagre acontecesse e Colin a surpreendesse, não tocando no assunto.


End file.
